


I do love you

by Teczesgirl



Series: Miscellaneous stories from the heart an Ahamkara shares [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, In destiny 1, M/M, Porn with Feelings, before Polaris-7 shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 10:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16427336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teczesgirl/pseuds/Teczesgirl
Summary: Uldren and Jolyon have some time to express their feelings. In more that one way.





	I do love you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I’m doing. I just need one of these out on the Internet. I’m sorry for my terrible lack of skill when it comes to smut.

Uldren did not want to admit to any of this, his pride tending to take up his ability to express his feelings for anyone, especially if they were romantic or sexual. But with Jolyon, he wanted to try and smother out his pride, just for him. But there was almost never a time to take a chance, but he refused to give up.

And eventually, he got what he wanted. 

It was a scouting job, something they’d normally do together. But a few other crows had to join them almost each time, and this was no exception. It was to make sure everyone had each other’s backs. Mainly a safety precaution. 

They out in a hotspot area around less populated areas if the Reef. There were reports of hostiles being more frequent in sightings, so the crows were sent to investigate. 

Thankfully, any civilians that would normally be near the area of interest had left, for safety. Since it didn’t seem like a difficult job, only four crows were sent, including Uldren and Jolyon. 

Once the four had arrived, they went into their instinctive hiding positions, and advanced. They all kept quiet and listened for any signs of where the hostiles might be. Jolyon was the first to hear, signaling to the others to follow him through a small tunnel towards the sounds. 

They followed, but after a while, the path branches out into two different caves. The sounds seemed to be coming from both ends so they agreed to split up. Uldren wanted to be grouped with Jolyon, but he was in the back and Jolyon was in the front, so they got separated. 

After another bit, Uldren and the crow he was with cane out on the other side, seeing a group of fallen, including a captain, a couple vandals, and a few dregs. Though it was a small group, the fallen were not to be messed with, and we’re still just as deadly as any other hostile. 

Uldren scanned for Jolyon, but he could not see him anywhere. He wants to take time to worry but that’s cut short, since a dreg spots them and the rest of the fallen are alerted.

It doesn’t take long for the dregs to be picked off and one vandal is taken down, but the captain and second vandal still stand. Both Uldren and the other crow have taken a hit or two, but they remain relatively unharmed. 

But they are cornered behind a wall. It was just Uldren’s luck that one of his guns ended up malfunctioning, and all he has is his knife. The other crow has their scout rifle, but that’s it.

He looks to the other crow. He signals that he’s going to sneak out and take out the vandal so they can focus on the captain. But before he can make his move, there’s a knife at his throat. He’s been through this before, and he wasn’t going to get another scar on his throat. Not if he could do something about it. 

Uldren snatches the hand of the vandal with the knife, surprising it for light enough for him to swing around get a critical hit in. It fell to the ground and now all that remained was the captain. 

Uldren felt confident, until he heard the sound of the other crow take a hit and fall. The crow had been hit the captain, but they didn’t look dead yet. The captain then turned its attention to Uldren, who froze for a moment. 

But the moment it began to approach, Uldren snapped out of his trance and leaped back to get some distance. He thought to himself ‘if I make it out of here, this is the last time I’m forgetting my sidearm.’ 

Uldren was able to dodge around the environment for a while, but soon he was cornered again. No way up, no way out. He turned around to see the captain looming over him, swords drawn and a sound that resembles laughter sending his stress through the roof. Uldren looked at his knife and took one last stand, throwing it at the fallen captain’s head, but it only disable the shield. 

Uldren begins to regret things, and the first one that comes to mind is that he didn’t say anything to Jolyon. He wishes he could have said something, anything, to tell him how he felt. He closed his eyes and ducked his head, awaiting the final blow. 

But it never came. Instead, it was the sound of the captain’s soul escaping its body and the shot of a gun causing the captain’s death. When Uldren opens his eyes, he sees the captain falling, followed by Jolyon lowering his gun to look at Uldren. And suddenly, he can’t move again. His legs won’t let him run to Jolyon. He just falls to his knees and uses his hands to brace himself from falling on his face too.

Jolyon ran over to Uldren, holding up his shoulders to give him extra balance. “Are you okay? What happened? Are you hurt?” Jolyon tried to ask the questions, and Uldren wanted to answer, but instead all he could do was start to cry. It was more of a sob, but tears were starting to form in his eyes. 

Without thinking, Uldren wrapped his arms around Jolyon in a hug and held onto him for dear life. Jolyon was taken aback for a moment, but returned the hug, holding Uldren more gently so as to not provoke any possible wounds. After a minute, Uldren pulled back a little to talk. 

“I don’t think I can express this in words, so please understand what I do next and make a decision.” Jolyon waited for Uldren to do something, and he wasn’t disappointed. Uldren grabbed the sides of Jolyon’s hood and pulled him in, kissing him. 

Uldren shut his eyes, afraid of what he might see if he opened them. And then it was over so quick. He pulled away and looked to the ground, unable to look his fellow awoken in the eye out of shame. “If you want to leave and forget all about this, I won’t hold it against you. But, I can push away these feelings I’ve been able to in the past. But if you never want to see me again, I’ll find a way to deal with it myself.” He was so afraid of what would happen, but accepted that he may as well be rejected. But, he found himself to be wrong. 

Gently, Jolyon took Uldren’s face in his hands and pressed his lips against the other’s once again. Uldren opened his eyes to see no hint of rejection or pity in his face. Just calmness and he felt more genuine affection than he ever thought he’d get. And this, like the last kiss, was over too soon. 

At the moment they parted, they stared into each other’s eyes. It didn’t feel awkward or forced, it just felt nice. A voice broke the silence. The other crow that had gone with Jolyon had the injured crow with them. 

“I need to get them back to the main areas. They’re alive but badly injured. I’m sorry to ask this, but may I go with them? I apologize for leaving you both here now, but I want to make sure they’re okay.” They sounded worried and slightly emotional. Normally, Uldren would weigh his options 50/50. But he wanted this chance. 

“Yes, you may go with them. I can have two more crows here later should we need them. But you may go with them.” The crow thanked Uldren graciously and hurried off with the other crow in their arms. Now, it was just Uldren and Jolyon. 

“Come on, let’s get you out of here too. You look really shaken up.” In truth, Uldren was very shaken up, after what had just happened. Jolyon took Uldren’s arm and hung it over his shoulder to help him stand, putting the other hand on the area between his waist and hip. If this were anyone else, Uldren would immediately object, but this was the opportunity he as looking for, and he felt too happy to say anything. 

A few minutes of finding a regular way out of the caves lead them back outside, and surprisingly close to their ships. Jolyon took Uldren inside of his ship so he could inspect his injuries and talk to him. 

The area of the ship that was not used for piloting it was small, but it had a small bench for resting and small hidden areas where kits for repair and first aid were normally kept. Uldren sat down on the bench and let Jolyon check him. 

After seeing which parts would have been damaged, the next step was to bandage Uldren up. “I need you to take off your armor.” The two men just realized how that sounded, and their faces began to shine with light and a brighter color of their respective skin tones. “I-I mean... wow that came out weird...” but there was no real need for him to explain himself. Uldren founded it a little exciting, making his heart beat a bit harder.

Uldren had been hit on both his upper and lower body, so he had to remove his armor, shirt, and pants, leaving him in only his boxers. His face was practically shining with white light. But his injuries weren’t too severe, just some shots that grazed him. Once Jolyon had finished patching him up, he set the first aid aside and tried to start the up the conversation about feelings, but found it proved to be more difficult than he thought. 

Finally, he was able to speak up. “So, can we both agree that we feel something for each other? I mean, I think this might be more than just distant affection.” Uldren thought on his words and added on. “I think this might be something close to love... I don’t know.” He wanted to regret his words but it was too late.

Uldren felt a kiss placed on the back on his neck. He felt Jolyon wrap his arms around his waist, and in return, he leaned back into Jolyon. “So, how long have you felt this? I started just about a month after I joined you on missions.” The closeness of Jolyon’s voice sent a chill down Uldren back, an exciting chill at that. “I started about an hour after you joined. It became more as we spend more time together.”

Jolyon rested his head in the crook of Uldren’s neck, with Uldren reaching an arm around to hold onto the back of Jolyon’s head. It seemed to perfect, as they both turned their heads at the same time and moved in to a kiss. It was soft at first, but it slowly turned more passionate. They were about to try to add in some tongue, but decided against it, it felt too weird. 

Instead, Jolyon moved his head back down to Uldren’s neck kissing it and nipping at it. Uldren turned around so he could face him. Jolyon began to push the grey awoken back to lie down on the bench, but they had to move back a bit so they could lie down flat. Uldren wrapped a leg around Jolyon, feeling some bites that would definitely show up in the morning, and he loved that. This time the excitement shot down between his legs. He only realized it was there when it began to feel uncomfortable in his underwear. He glanced down, looking around Jolyon’s head to see the tent between his legs. 

And it didn’t take long for Jolyon to take notice either. But he was less obvious about it at first. That’s when he noticed how tight his own pants felt. But before he did anything, he wanted to make sure Uldren would want to do this too. He worries about that kind of thing, and Uldren is no exception to that rule. He stops bitting and draws back to look Uldren right in the eye. 

“I want to know if you want this to continue or if you want to stop. I’m not doing anything without your full consent.” Uldren looks like he’s on the verge of becoming a mess. But he gathers as much as of himself as he can to answer. “Yes. I want this. Please.” He’d never do anything even close to begging in front of anyone else. But this was different. Jolyon was different. 

With this clear and lucid confirmation, Jolyon finally continued. He undid his pants and pulled them down and kicked them off. As he reached up to pull off the rest of his clothes, Uldren saw Jolyon’s cock. It was fully erect, and enticed Uldren. But before he could reach up to take it in his hands or mouth, Jolyon had thrown off the rest of his clothes and began to take off the last article of clothing on Uldren. 

When they were both finally naked, they just stayed and stared at each other. Uldren gazed up and down Jolyon’s body, seeing every scar and curve of muscle of the purple awoken’s skin. Jolyon does the same, trying to mentally take notes, but this isn’t the time for that.

Jolyon leans back over Uldren and they lock their lips together again, going slowly for each other. Uldren heard Jolyon rummaging through the space under the bench before breaking away to look for something. Uldren keeps looking at the ceiling merely glancing at Jolyon before he comes back up. 

He hears the sound of a bottle clicking open, then closed, before feeling something warm and slick pressing against his asshole. He gasps slightly before breathing out a sigh as he feels a finger slipping inside of him. It’s so gentle and careful, waiting until he had relaxed before adding a second. Uldren welcomed the feeling by trying to push his hips more into the fingers. He is rewarded with a third finger, drawing a groan from inside him this time. He doesn’t cover his mouth in embarrassment, but merely forgets his pride for the most part as Jolyon gently fucks him with his fingers. 

After a few minutes, the fingers go away as Jolyon plants a kiss on Uldren’s chest. Uldren whines a small bit before he feels something else against his ass. His eyes shoot open, having a moment of realization of what he’s about to do. Jolyon takes notice. “Is something wrong? Do you want to stop?” 

Suddenly, Uldren fears that Jolyon might be slipping from him. He does the first thing that comes to mind and grabs Jolyon’s shoulders, pulling him closer and thrusting himself onto Jolyon’s cock, which takes him by surprise at how it makes him feel. Jolyon groans at how hot it is inside Uldren, but he gently lays them both back down. “Yes, Jolyon, I want this! I want you!” He can’t manage anything else at this point. 

Jolyon smiles, kissing Uldren’s shoulder, pushing in slowly until he’s fully hilted within the prince. Uldren lets go of a breath he didn’t know he held. Jolyon waited a few moments before starting to retract himself, exiting until he was nearly out, before thrusting back inside, with a slowness that was once gentle, but now felt aggravatingly slow to Uldren. 

There was a few moments of slow fucking, but began to escalate slowly, but surely. Soon, Jolyon wound up at a comfortable pace, not too fast to be painful, but not to slow to run the risk of one of their dicks losing interest. As the thrusting continued, Uldren was able to losen himself up to the delight of both himself and Jolyon. It felt so much better to not have resistance making the experience painful. 

While this was wonderful, Uldren felt his neglected cock twitch with need as Jolyon’s pace steadily began to increase again. When he looked down, he could see his member leaking precum, smearing it all over his stomach and abs. But it looked as if it was ready to either shoot far or give up. 

He wanted to try and move the process along by touching himself, but he didn’t want to let go of Jolyon. The pressure and need became so much that he couldn’t stop what came out of his mouth next. “Please! Jolyon! More! Please let me cum! Please make me cum!” 

If anyone had ever asked if Uldren ever begged like this in his life, he’d deny it adamantly. To everyone except Jolyon. 

Hearing this plea of need, Jolyon wants nothing more than to comply. Which he does graciously. 

Jolyon angles himself higher, finding where he can thrust himself in at deeper angle, making Uldren moan loudly and wrap his arms and legs around Jolyon, trying to bring him as close as possible. Uldren’s back arches and his voice seems to disappear, the sheer force of his orgasam being too much for him to handle. Jolyon grunted into Uldren neck as he came right after. 

They basked in the afterglow of each other, waiting a few minutes before Jolyon finall remembered to finally pull out. Uldren’s stomach and chest were a mess, white streaks covering them. They were both breathing quite heavily as Jolyon got up to grab something but to wipe the most both down. 

After another few minutes of wiping off the cum from both of them, Jolyon grabbed a blanket to put over Uldren. Uldren grabbed his arm after the blanket was on and tried to pull him closer. Jolyon gave in and laid on the bench with Uldren. Though it was small, they didn’t mind huddling together. Actually, it was more like cuddling. 

They both felt sleep finally begin to overtake them. But before Uldren falls asleep, he mutters something he’s wanted to for a while now. 

“I love you...” 

He trails off as his eyelids feel heavier and heavier. Before he falls into unconsciousness, he hears Jolyon’s response. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my terribly written smut till the end. :)


End file.
